All you need is love
by ColourMeDemented
Summary: Kurt takes a job as a maid for the Anderson-Smythes, where he meets Sebastian and Blaine who are in the middle of a divorce. Kurt and Sebastian fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Just a oneshot for you. Hope you enjoy, I'm quite proud of this one! Please review :)_**

* * *

_Ugh, Santana didn't tell me how shitty this uniform was. _Kurt thought as he shifted the maids uniform around his body, the stiff light blue scrub like material itching his skin. Santana had called him this morning at the ungodly hour of five am begging him to take her job at the Anderson-Smythe house. She said she could not stand the constant arguing anymore and would shoot someone if she had to go back. Santana worked for a maid staffing agency, they hired anyone who was legal and free of a criminal record, so Kurt went that morning and told them what was going on and he got the job. Sure it wasn't the most glamorous thing ever, but since Vogue moved to Milan and he dropped out of NIADA things were kinda slow money wise. Burt had told him he either had to find a job or move back home.

So that's how he found himself on the seven am train to Manhattan. He was reading over the text (short novel) Santana had sent him about his new employers.

**_From Santana: _**

**_Okay so Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson have been married for eight years, they're in their thirties and probably the worst couple ever, Sebastian wants a divorce but Blaine is holding things up. They fight CONSTANTLY and you will be caught in the middle. What I did was pretend like I didn't speak English, but you're not Hispanic and Sebastian speaks French, so you're kinda fucked. If you have to chose sides, go with Sebastian, he's getting the house and plans to keep the maid service. Oh, and I've seen the porn on Sebastians Mac, you're just his type so watch your backside, or dont, you might get a raise. ;D Sebastian is the real life wolf of wall st. Minus the drug s and hookers. And I presume the things he does are mostly legal. And Blaine is a district attorney. _**

Kurt quirked his eyebrow and shook his head. Santana was something else, Kurt would never stoop so low as to sleep with someone for a raise.

The train stopped and Kurt hopped off. He went up the stairs and whistled for a cab. He hopped in the yellow car and read the address off his phone,

"Lemme guess, stock broker and a lawyer?" The cabby chuckled, taking him to his destination.

"Something like that."

They pull up to the building where Kurt checks in with the door man who unlocks the elevator for him, pressing the correct button for him. This was the kind of building where each floor was an apartment, the ground floor being the "cheapest" and Rent raising by a thousand dollars each floor you go up. Kurt was on his way to the penthouse.

The elevator dinged and Kurt walked into a waiting hall where a very large, very intimidating silver plated double door. The door opened and a short man with dark gelled back hair with streaks of grey running though looked him up and down.

"Where's the Latina?" The man asked with a glare from behind his glasses. Kurt guessed he was probably very warm and kind at one point in his life, probably in his younger years, but the harsh realities of the world had hardened him.

"She got reassigned." The man folded his arms, still blocking the door way,

"Id requested females only for a reason. Why are you here."

"It was short notice, I was all that was available." Kurt was lying through his teeth at this point. There were plenty of females that could, but wouldn't work for them.

"Blaine, let him in. He has a job to do and so do you. Go to work." Blaine moved out of the way, letting Kurt in but still following him with unkind eyes.

"And I'm supposed to just leave you with him?" Sebastian groaned and rolled his emerald eyes, Kurt could see why Blaine didn't want to let him go. Sebastian may be in his thirties but he was hot. Sandy hair littered with light grey, bright green eyes still holding a youthful sparkle, the kind that Blaines had lost.

"May I remind you that we are getting divorced? Fuck, we'd be divorced already if you would just sign the fucking papers!" Blaine sighed and grabbed his brief case,

"I'm late. I'll read it over tonight."

"Same thing Ive heard every day for the past month and a half. And tonight you'll be tired." Blaine looked back and with one final glare to Kurt he slammed the door, leaving Kurt and Sebastian in the silence of the apartment.

"He used to be so happy, so full of life."

"Do you still love him?" Sebastian thought for a moment and smiled sadly, then shook his head,

"I love the boy I fell in love with when I was eighteen." Kurt nodded and looked around the house,

"So where would you like me to start?" Sebastian looked like he'd rather keep talking, but Kurt was afraid he might get in a little too deep with the older -still married- man.

"I guess start in the living room, then the kitchen and dining room, then the master bedroom where I sleep and the guest bedroom, that's Blaines room for the time being. There shouldn't be too much to do in there, he's never here." Kurt noticed the lonely look in Sebastians eye and crossed his arms over his stomach,

"Don't you work? Or are you here alone all day." Sebastian shrugged,

"I run the business, and there's only need for me to actually go on once or twice a week. Otherwise I'm here doing paperwork."

"That sounds lonely." Sebastian nodded and smirked, and Kurt got a tiny glimpse of what young Sebastian looked like, cocky.

"Santana was pretty good company, even though she didn't speak English. She would watch movies with me when her work was done. It's just nice having someone else in the house. I wanted kids but Blaine said they just got in the way of his work."

"Well when I'm done I'll be happy to watch a movie with you." Sebastians face lit up like a kid on Christmas and he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Kurt finished with all of the house work in about four hours, making sure everything was spotless. He has always prided himself on attention to detail. He was wondering if Sebastian still wanted him to stay, and was about to gather his things when Sebastian came into the livingroom with a few movies,

"Can you still stay?" Kurt nodded and sat down on the couch, Sebastian seemed like he was so desperate for some love and attention, like a puppy who was left alone all day every day. "Do you like musicals?"

"I'm a gay man living in New York. What do you think?" Sebastian laughed and that cocky grin was back, then Kurt realized he'd just told his sexuality to this man, though he doubted it wasn't obvious.

"This is true. I guess we'll do RENT first."

About half way into the movie Kurt found himself leaning into Sebastians side, his head resting on his shoulder and Sebastians fingers drawing patterns in his hip.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, and Kurt felt the blush rising in his face. Sebastian slowly lent down, giving Kurt plenty of time to pull away before he pressed his lips gently against Kurts.

Their lips moved together in perfect harmony until Sebastian deepened the kiss. Kurt laid back onto the couch, his legs on wither side of Sebastians hips.

Sebastian moved down Kurts neck, kissing and nipping along the flesh,

"Tell me to stop if I go too far." Kurt nodded and started unbuttoning Sebastians shirt.

Once they were both fully undressed Sebastian started pumping gently at Kurts cock,

"How far do you want to go, Kurt?"

"I'm naked with my legs spread, may as well finish what we started. Do you have condoms and lube?" Sebastian chuckled and reached under the couch,

"Hopefully it's still here."

"I feel like I just got busted for not vacuuming under there..." Sebastian laughed and gave a little noise of victory and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lubricant.

"Found it." Sebastian rolled the condom onto his member and then rubbed some lube onto his fingers, pressing the first one into Kurt, giving him time to adjust. "Fuck you're tight, how long has it been?" Kurt shrugged,

"A while." Sebastian fingered him open, and when Kurt was pushing back onto his fingers he removed them, lining up with Kurts hole,

"Still sure?" Kurt nodded and Sebastian pressed in, when he was fully sheathed he stilled, waiting for the go ahead from Kurt. Kurt rolled his hips, letting him know to move, Sebastian pulled out and started a rhythm, and shifting trying to find Kurts sweet spot. It had been a while for him too, and Kurt was so tight, he wanted to make sure Kurt came before him. There was one thing he prided himself on in the bedroom, no matter what, he has always been a generous lover. Even in hook ups he made sure to make it great for his counterpart.

"Fuck! Right there!" Kurts back arched off the sofa and Sebastian continued with the angle, hitting his prostate on each thrust, "Seb- I'll come if you don't slow down. So close!"

"Come for me, baby." Kurt released in hot bursts, white clouding with edges of his vision. He clamped down around Sebastian and then Sebastian was filling the condom, pulling his body close and breathing into his neck.

"Fuck you're good." Kurt said as Sebastian pulled out and tied the condom off, tossing it into the bin.

"I take it you wouldn't be opposed to a repeat performance?"

"Not at all."

"Wanna cuddle for a bit in the bedroom?" Kurt giggled and stretched out, holding the pose a little when he noticed Sebastian admiring his body,

"Do you always cuddle after a hook up?"

"Well, I haven't hooked up in fourteen years." Kurt nodded and made his way to the bedroom, he couldn't imagine being with someone for fourteen years, married for eight and then falling out of love. Kurt crawled under the covers and relaxed when Sebastian got in behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Kurt knew Blaine was the one holding up the divorce, but something told him that Blaine wasn't doing it because he loved Sebastian. Blaine seemed like an ambitious little jerk who knew his life style was about to drastically change when he lost Sebastian income.

Kurt felt for Sebastian, he could tell the man just wanted to be loved, wanted to know someone was there for him. Kurt smiled when Sebastian kissed the back of his neck, maybe if Blaine would hurry up with those papers Kurt could remind Sebastian what a real relationship was like.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOL so this got some really funny anon hate, seriously go check it out, I left it up. One literally told me to kill myself. HAHA FUCK YOU BITCH I'll just write some more, because I'm sure you're stalking this to hate more. You probably have zero life. Too bad for you. Enjoy! **_

_**PS- I'm thinking of making this multi chap, I probably will. Expect updates on weekends.**_

* * *

Kurt smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in his dress pants and fixed his hair in the mirror for the hundredth time. His cab would be here any minute to take him to the restaurant for dinner with Sebastian. Sebastian originally wanted to pick Kurt up in his car, but Kurt was embarrassed about where he lived, so he made up some lame excuse about neighbors. After Kurt dropped out of NYADA he and Rachel had a falling out, which resulted in him moving out of their buschwick apartment and finding someone who lived in what could only be described as the projects who needed a room mate. Kurt slept with his bedroom door locked.

Kurts phone rang and he answered, a man on the other end spoke in perfect english and no accent (rare for cab drivers in this city) that his cab was here. Kurt grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and turned off the stove for Erin -his room mate- who forgot he was cooking ramen and passed out drunk on the couch. He turned the boy on his side and placed a garbage can in front of his face.

"Dont choke again, I'm not saving your life a third time."

Kurt ran down the stairs and searched around for a yellow cab, but seeing none began to worry it left without him,

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt whipped around and reached for his pepper spray -by reflex- but calmed when he saw the man was in a choufer uniform,

"Yes?"

"Mr. Smythe sent me to pick you up for dinner." Kurts heart warmed a little bit. Kurt was originally going to take the subway to Dinner, but Sebastian had told him he would get a cab for him, apparently a Lincoln town car was his idea of a cab.

"Oh. Okay."

Kurt got into the back of the car, the door held open for him by the driver, whom he'd learned was named Daniel.

"Would you like anything to drink while we drive? It will be about an hour due to traffic."

"Sure, tank you. What are my options?" The driver handed Kurt a ten option wine list, and a list of soft drinks.

"We also have water, sparkling and flat."

"Oh. Um I'll just have a sparkling water. Thank you.

* * *

Kurt arrived at the hotel where they would be having dinner about fifty minutes later, and saw Sebastian waiting outside the doors. Sebastian smiled and waved off Daniel, and opening the door for Kurt. Kurt watched him tip Daniel and Sebastian led him into the building and into the elevator.

"I hope you like French, if not we can go somewhere else-" Sensing he was about to start rambling Kurt cut him off with a kiss to his lips.

"French is great." Sebastian smiled and Kurts stomach did a flip. Sebastian tried to project this air of cocky confidence, but he was incredibly timid, always second guessing himself. Kurt knew from the two times he'd cleaned up the house while Blaine and Sebastian had both been there that Blaine was always cutting the older man down. Downgrading his choices and belittling him almost to the point of being emotionally abusive.

They were seated by a beautiful bay window and Kurt looked out at the lighted skyline of Manhattan,

"Wow, its gorgeous!" He gasped, Sebastian smiled and nodded,

"Sure is. I hope the food is as good as the view." Kurt cocked his head curiously to the side,

"You havent been here before?"

"No, a friend of mine recommended it." Kurt nodded and Sebastian ordered a wine, and even though Kurt was fluent in French he knew he would make an ass of himself if he tried to repeat the name.

Kurt nodded at the waiter pouring his wine, signalling him to stop. He took a drink and noted it was quite fruity and light, the flavor bursting on his tongue like a ripe strawberry.

"This is delicious. " Sebastian smiled and nodded,

"It is. I am a sucker for fruity wine, do you mind if I order for you?"

"No, go ahead. I am allergic to shell fish though." Sebastian nodded and ordered their food.

While they waited they talked about their families and where they were from. Kurt was not suprised to learn Sebastian was born and raised in France. Their night took a sour turn about ten minutes into waiting when an older woman, in her late fifties -Kurt guessed- approached their table and addressed Sebastian,

"Sebastian, your divorce papers arent even signed yet and you're already stepping out with some barely legal tramp? Are you really that low-brow or is this a mid-life crisis? I should have known when my son told me you bought a cherry red sports car, how uncouth."

"Miranda, I would be divorced already if your son wasn't doing everything in his power to hold up the process, forcing me to take him to court."

"He's trying to save his marriage."

"He's being selfish. Just like he is in bed." The woman -Miranda- looked like she's just been slapped, her face turning red and morphing into disgust,

"Why you low-class brat-"

"Miranda, just get away from my table. I'm trying to enjoy my date." Miranda schooled her featured, remembering the secret rule of high society that you cant show emotion in public. She turned to Kurt and smirked,

"Enjoy the fancy food and cars while you can. Maybe you should ask Sebastian about his sexual promiscuity before he settled down with my son. You're nothing more than a passing fling."

She walked away from the table and Kurt stared out the window,

"Kurt-"

"What did she mean?" Sebastian sighed and shrugged, looking ashamed,

"I used to sleep around a lot. But I swear Kurt, you're not a hook up. I care about you." Kurt looked into his emerald eyes, seeing nothing but honesty,

"Okay. But next time I'm picking the date. I love the fancy things and the glamour, but if I'm being honest I do get a little uncomfortable with how much you spend on me."

"I like spoiling you..." Kurt smiled and took Sebastians hand,

"I know. But it just feels like a little too much."

Sebastian sighed and went to speak, but bit his tongue, keeping inside what he'd wanted to tell Kurt for three weeks now,

_It's not too much, because I love you. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! This is the final installment. It just felt right to end it here, then do an epilogue (epilogue is here) Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt rolled over in Sebastians king sized bed, the soft white sheets rubbing over his bare skin. He turned over and smiled at Sebastian, still sleeping. Kurt sat up and popped the bones in his back before slipping on his boxers and exiting the bedroom to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Kurts head snapped over to the front door where Blaine stood, in formal attire as usual, holding a manilla envelope.

"Making breakfast for my boyfriend. And you? I though 'Bas changed the locks."

"I got it from the leasing office, they dont know about any of this." Kurt narrowed his eyes and placed the carton of milk on the counter next to the other breakfast ingredients,

"Well dont worry, they will tonight. You can leave that key on the counter." Blaine chuckled dryly and stalked towards him.

"You little brat. You think he loves you, don't you. How sad. You're nothing but a fuck toy while he gets over this phase of his. And when he comes to his senses and returns to the adult world I will be back in that bedroom with him, and youll be in your apartment with your drunk room mate, in alphabet city." Kurts eyes widened at the mention of his address and Blaine smiled,

"Yeah. How do you think Sebastian will take it when I plant the idea of you being nothing but a gold digger in his head?"

"You can leave now."

"You have no right-"

"More right than you do." Both men turned their heads to see Sebastian leaning in the door way in nothing but the bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Sebastian-"

"You can leave now, Blaine. And do ask Kurt asked and leave the key on the counter."

"But Seb-"

"Get out."

"But I love you. Seb, please. I know I was stupid and distant. But I'm sorry. I love you." Kurts heart broke at the confession, the sincerity in Blaines eyes made Kurt fear that his short time with Sebastian was over. He really cared about the other man, even Loved him. But Blaine was his husband still. And Kurt prepared himself for Sebastian to take him back.

"But I dont love you anymore, Blaine." Kurt and Blaine both looked at Sebastian in shock.

"What?" Blaine asked, Kurt was stunned.

"I love Kurt. You need to leave." Blaine nodded, taking the papers out of the envelope and signing them. He handed them to Sebastian and looked at him sadly. "Why sign them now? Why did you wait?"

"I needed you to say you didn't love me. I needed to be sure it was really over." Blaine looked at Kurt and studied him for a moment, "Treat him better than I did." And then he left the apartment. Kurt watched him go, feeling bad for the man.

"So what were you making for breakfast?" Kurt looked at Sebastian, confused as to why the man didn't see the least bit upset.

"Why are you so nonchalant?"

"Kurt, he may have just signed the papers, but my marriage has been over for a long time." Kurt nodded, when he thought of it that way it made sense. Sebastian was probably relieved.

"Omelets and french toast."

_-7 Years Later-_

"Daddy!" Kurt smiled as his little boy ran down the school steps, wincing as he almost tripped over his own feet. The little five year old was so clumsy, he always has bruises all over the place.

Kurt scooped him up in his arms and twirled him around,

"How was your day S.J?" They had nammed their son Sebastian Junior and their little girl on the way would have Kurts mothers namesake.

"I goth to play wif the sand table!" S.J had a few speech problems, and was working with a speech therapist twice a week. The sand table was always something he loved, but Kurt cringed at the dirtyness of it.

"Awesome, Killer!" Sebastian said, taking the boy from Kurt, the sand table was reserved for children who had no behavioral issues all day, and S.J was known to act out and talk back.

S.J beamed at his father who had set him on the sidewalk,

"You can choose dinner tonight. Anything you want." The little boy pretended to think, even though they all knew what he would choose.

"I want McDonalds!" Kurt rolled his eyes fondly,

"You're absolutely related to grandpa Burt."

"Well duh, thats how families work."


End file.
